Until Her
by HatchetsAndBows
Summary: (Modern AU) Johanna Mason is a member of the criminal organisation known (ironically) as the Peacekeepers in the city of Panem. She had lost everything, there was no one left that she loved. That was until she met "her".
1. Kindling

Johanna Mason arrived outside the forgotten remains of a half constructed building carefully scanning the surrounding area for any signs of movement before passing through the large steel gate that once allowed vehicles to enter and leave the site. Once inside she carefully closed the gate behind her before moving towards the unfinished apartment building that stood before her. The interiour of the building wasn't that much different to the exterior. It was still mostly unfinished, with plaster flaking from the walls and ceiling tiles either broken or only difference was that the inside of the building was bustling with people.

A hand clasped itself onto her shoulder causing her to jump in surprise and spin around quickly on the spot to see who it belonged to. She was met by a man's face with a pair of deep sea green eyes and a dazzling smile complemented by pearly white teeth. The man was incredibly handsome, although not to Johanna's preferences, and would no doubt have the ability to make most women and some men swoon upon simply glancing at his face.

"You must be the newbie, Johanna, right? Johanna Mason?"

She nodded in confirmation with a quizzical look. "And you are?"

"Finnick, Finnick Odair. The President sent me. I'm to show you the ropes and how we operate here in the Peacekeepers." He sent her another dazzling smile.

The two spent the rest of the day getting to know each whilst walking around the Peacekeepers' hideout, known as "The Capitol Building".

* * *

Two months had passed since Johanna first set foot inside the Peacekeepers' hideout and so far she had been doing well. She and Finnick had quickly become friends and made sure that every "job" that they were assigned they carried out together. They mostly carried out small crimes (compared to some of the more serious crimes the Peacekeepers committed) stealing cars which were to be resprayed and sold on, and holding up cashiers at stores making sure that they had every last penny out of the cash register before they made a break for it. She was also making a fair amount of money. Enough to help support her family anyway. That was the main reason she joined the Peacekeepers, to support her family.

Every day was practically the same, go in, get job, accomplish job, joke around with Finnick, get paid, go home. Today ,however, was different. When Johanna arrived at the hideout she wasn't greeted by the friendly, familiar face of Finnick but instead was met by a cold, unreadable one, one Johanna had never seen before.

"Johanna Mason?" The man asked, voice void of any emotion whatsoever.

"Who's asking?"

"The President wants to see you. He's up in his office." The man said, gesturing towards a set of stairs.

Without another word the man turned and disappeared into the crowd that occupied the ground floor of the 'Capitol Building'.

Perplexed, Johanna made her way towards the set of stairs that led up to the president's office. She had no idea on what he wanted to see her for but she guessed that she would find out when she reaches the top of the stairs.

Three flights of stairs later Johanna arrived at the beginning of a long, again unfinished, corridor with a large double set of doors at the end. A bronze plaque hung on the door labeled "President Snow" with roses elegantly engraved either side of the name. Johanna approached the door and knocked, the sound ringing hollow along the length of the hallway. She pushed through the double doors without waiting for a response from inside. The first thing that hit Johanna upon entering through the doors was the gut wrenchingly strong scent of roses and the massive urge to throw up that came with it. The second was the large oak desk decorated with elaborate carvings of deer engraved into the front, that was positioned in the centre of the room and the man who was sat behind it.

"Ah, Miss Mason. Please, come in." He said as he removed himself from behind the desk. "Take a seat. I have a matter of business I wish to discuss with you." He continued, motioning towards a set of chairs positioned around a small glass coffee table.

Johanna nodded and placed herself in one of the chairs around the table, still just as confused as she had been when she had been told to come here. The President took a seat opposite her sitting upright with a perfectly straight back.

"You are a very beautiful woman Miss Mason." He said with a slight smile.

"Thank you" Johanna replied politely, resisting the urge to cringe at the supposed compliment from the old man.

"That is one of the reasons I have called you here today. As I have already said, I have a business matter I wish to discuss with you." He paused. "You have proven to be incredibly efficient in your current occupation within this organisation and you are certainly earning your keep. However, I feel as if you could be making more, not only for the organisation but for yourself as well." Another pause. "As you are probably aware this organization offers an escort service to those willing to pay. As I have already said Miss Mason, you are a very beautiful woman and I am sure that many people would pay a pretty penny for your… company, so to speak." He looked Johanna dead in the eyes before continuing. "I was hoping, Miss Mason, that you would consid..."

"No!" Johanna cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

"I'm sorry President Snow but no." She continued. "I will not become one of your pieces of meat that you hand out to anyone willing to pay for my 'company'" she stated angrily, putting an emphasis on 'company'.

The President's face darkened and a frown replaced the sly grin that had previously been plastered on his face. "As you wish Miss Mason." His words now with a slight hint of venom. "You are dismissed."

With that, Johanna took her leave, hastily leaving the office and going in search of Finnick.

* * *

"You what?!" Finnick basically shouted, now concerned about his friend's safety.

"I told you, I said no. I'm not becoming a piece of meat for him to pass out for money." She replied calmly, almost amused at Finnick's concern.

"Look. I'm glad that you chose not to whore yourself out but no one's ever said no to him before. I don't know how he'll react." Finnick replied, now quieter but just as serious as before.

Johanna stared at her best friend before snorting. "I'm not scared of him."

That was the last day she saw her family alive. That day was three years ago.

* * *

 **Hey guys and welcome to my first ever attempt at not only writing a fanfic but a long(ish) story in general. I'd like to thank my amazing beta reader,DracoNako, for practically forcing me to write this. I've had the idea for a while now and she decided that it had to be written. So, here it is, chapter 1. Not sure when chapter 2 will come out but it should be within the next few weeks. Thanks for reading.**

 **Hatchets.**


	2. Spark

Katniss Everdeen's father died in an oil rig explosion six years ago. She and her family (her mother and her sister Primrose) had been told that a pipeline had burst spilling tonnes of the sticky black liquid all over the deck of the platform. Whilst everyone had been panicking about fixing the immediate problem they had failed to notice the rising pressure in a natural gas tank and that by the time someone did notice, it was too late. The tank ruptured and exploded in a massive fireball. The intense heat from the blast was enough to ignite the oil that was spilt all over the deck. There were no survivors. Not even the remains survived. The fire decimated everything.

After the funeral Katniss and her family moved to Panem city using some of the compensation they had received. Her mother had been offered a job as head nurse at Panem ER. This would provide a new stable source of income and keep food on the table. However, unfortunately that was all she was now good for. After her husband died she shut down, only talking and eating when absolutely necessary and shutting everybody out, including Katniss and Prim. This had left Katniss to look after pretty much everything: Buying food, cleaning, caring for Prim, ect.

The older Prim became, the easier life was on Katniss. She found herself with more free time to spend doing what she wanted as Prim was more self sufficient. In that free time Katniss often found herself in the forest that backed her house on 12th Street. She enjoyed hunting. It had been one of the few things that she and her father did together when he was home. The only things Katniss had left to remind her of him were his old hunting jacket and boots. After he died Katniss wore them everywhere, school, the shops. you name it she probably wore it there.

She also met her best friend in the forest, three and a half years after they had moved. One day whilst she was out hunting she had spotted a young buck down by a shallow stream that cut straight through the forest. Moving as quietly as she could, which to her came like a second nature at this point, she positioned herself so that the wind was blowing towards her masking her scent from the animal whilst at the same time removing an arrow from her quiver. She calmed herself taking a deep breath of the pine scented air before completely emptying her lungs and lining up her shot. Just as she was drawing her bowstring back getting ready to let the arrow loose a loud crack from behind her startled the deer causing it to bolt into the forest.

"What the hell?!" Katniss shouted clearly annoyed, as she turned around to see who had spooked her kill.

She was faced by a tall, dark haired boy who could've easily been mistaken as her brother by anyone who didn't know the children. He had light blue eyes and was obviously going to be handsome in the future, his baby fat starting to fade away revealing a chiseled jaw structure.

"You weren't planning on carrying that back were you?" He asked, amusement obvious in his tone.

Katniss huffed indignantly before responding "I would've figured something out."

"Suuuuure..." The boy drawled.

Katniss rolled her eyes at the sarcasm that was woven into the single word.

"Here." He continued in an attempted apology, "What about this?" He promptly picked up a stone and gestured for Katniss to raise her bow. Once she did, he threw the stone into a nearby bush which quickly erupted with an explosion of feathers and scared squarks.

Katniss drew her bow and fired before reloading quickly and firing again bringing down two of the birds.

She turned to him and stared sternly before flashing him a brief smile.

"Katniss Everdeen." She said, extending her hand outwards.

The boy smiled before replying and accepting the handshake. "Gale Hawthorne."

The two were practically inseparable after that day with one rarely ever being seen without the other in public.

Years passed and Katniss, now 17, enrolled at Panem College. Over the years she had taken an interest in protecting and researching the environment, specifically forests, and the organisms that live in them. That is why she had begun taking a course in ecology. Her family had used the remainder of the compensation money that they had saved to pay the tuition fees and also rent her a small apartment not too far away from the college.

She and Gale had also found jobs in a local coffee shop called "The Hideout", which was a suitable name as it was a small building nestled between a bookstore and a small apartment complex. The interior was simple enough. There were small couches set up in the corners around coffee tables with other tables dotted around the floor and a jukebox to the side playing various songs and music pieces. The counter was set up with various cakes and sandwiches set up on display with a chalkboard menu on the wall behind displaying the usual drinks and specials of the day.

The coffee shop was owned by a man called Plutarch Heavensbee, a jolly sort of fellow in his early 50's who was always amused by a good joke and didn't mind general "mucking about" as long as the customers were happy and the job was done properly. Alongside Gale, Katniss also worked with a woman called Cressidia. She was a tall woman with half of her head shaved and an amazingly intricate vine tattoo running down the side of her neck. She was aspiring to be a film director and had already been offered a position in the production of a few small films but she had declined as they weren't exactly "what she was looking for". The three had quickly become good friends and would often crack jokes at one another as they worked.

Life for Katniss was pretty much the same day in, day out. That was until the day of the robbery. That was until the day she met "Her".

 **So that's the end of the second chapter. Now the actual story starts to kick off. Sorry about the tardiness of this chapter but unfortunately that's not going to improve I don't think. I go beck to college after next week which will leave me with little time but the story will go on! A shout-out and a huge thanks to Zelouche for being the first to like and comment on my first story, You have no idea how much confidence that gave me. And a thank you to everyone else who has faved and followed this story.**

 **Hatchets**


	3. Embers

It was a Tuesday and Katniss was working Gale's shift at The Hideout. He had called in sick with the flu that morning leaving the coffee shop short on staff. Plutarch had phoned Katniss asking her if she was free to fill in. She was supposed to have a lesson today but conveniently her teacher had gone on a fieldtrip with another class and the lesson had been called off as a cover teacher couldn't be found in time. This had left Katniss a free schedule and therefore allowed her to go in and earn a little extra money.

When Katniss walked through the door to The Hideout she was immediately met by the strong, bitter sweet aroma of freshly ground coffee beans along with the soft jazz music played in the background. As Katniss made her way towards the counter she began to remove her scarf and beanie hat that had been protecting her from the weather outside. It was early November and the sky was already thick with heavy, dark grey clouds that looked just about ready to pop. Once she reached the counter she hung her scarf and hat, along with her coat, on the coat rack that stood just the other side. She replaced the coat with a dark green apron that hat the shops logo (a smugglers cave with barrels labeled coffee littered around the entrance) in the centre with the name just above.

"You're late" a voice shouted from the kitchen just off to the right of the counter.

"Well sooooorry. You see it was kinda short notice, Cress. Mr Butch decided that it would be a good Idea to go and catch the flu."

"Yeah, yeah. I know Mockingjay, I'm just messing with you." Cress said as she walked out of the kitchen.

Mockingjay.

She had got the nickname one day when a mockingjay had somehow flown through the open door, looking for a warm place to nest, as a customer was walking in. It ended up panicking and flying all over the place until Katniss had begun to sing to it. Her father had taught her how to sing before he passed. Every time he they went hunting together he would sing to their surroundings. The birds would stop their song and listen to his. Apparently the trait had been passed on. The small, trapped bird stopped its' panicking and landed on the counter in front of her. It allowed her to pick it up and escort it back to freedom.

Immediately after Cressidia's comment the door chimed and the first customer of the day walked in.

"Batten down the hatches Kat. Today's gonna be different."

Katniss snorted at the obvious joke. before turning to the customer. Little did they know that the joke would turn out to be a little less funny in hindsight.

* * *

It was getting close to closing time and Katniss was counting the tips they had made that day and separating them out into two piles.

"Hey, Mockingjay! You'd better be sorting that evenly!" Cress teased as she wiped the empty tables, the comment earning a few laughs from the remaining customers.

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up." Katniss spat back but couldn't help the smirk that came to her hace. "Hey Cress, do you wanna take off slightly early today and leave me to close up? I know you have something special planned for Cash later."

Cress and her girlfriend, Cashmere, were having their 7 years of dating anniversary later that evening and Cress was going to take her for a fancy dinner before strolling through the park to the place they first met.

-Flashback-

Cress had been out taking photos of nature for her film project when she had run into a tall, slender blonde wielding wooden training swords. She moved with such grace that she may as well have been a professional dancer. Cress was entranced, she couldn't peel her eyes away from the graceful figure in front of her. At some point the mysterious woman had noticed her and had begun to deliberately slow her movements to a stop. Cressidia didn't notice that the beauty in front of her had stopped until she heard the most heavenly giggle that could possibly exist. The woman walked over to Cressidia, who was now blushing a deep red, and extended a hand out to her to help her up.

"Cashmere" The woman said as she pulled Cress to her feet.

"I'm... Er... Hi... I-I'm Cressidia" She stammered, blushing impossibly deeper.

"Hm. A beautiful name for an even more beautiful woman." Cashmere said with a cheeky grin.

-Present-

And the rest, as they say, was history. Cressidia was planning to propose in the same spot that they had first met. She had asked Katniss to help her plan the whole thing and help her choose a ring. They had opted for a simple platinum band with a gold stripe running around the centre and the words 'You are my life' engraved on the inside.

"Yeah. Thanks, that would be great Kat. I need some time to gather my courage. "

"Hey, no problem. And don't worry, she loves you just as much as you love her. You'd have to be blind not to see it. She will say yes without hesitation." Katniss reassured her, smiling.

"Thanks Kat. You don't know how much that means to me. You're right, I don't have anything to worry about."

That's when it happened.

As if on cue the front door burst open and four hooded figures burst through it shouting, telling people to get on the floor if they didn't want to get hurt. Two of the invaders carried shotguns, whilst the third carried something quite unconventional and ever so slightly unusual. A trident. The fourth seemed to be unarmed, that was until two hatchets buried themselves into the counter just in front of Katniss.

The fourth assailant strode up to the counter and removed their hatchets from the woodwork keeping their head down the whole time, face covered by the lip of the hood they were wearing.

"I'll take all the money from the register please." A female voice demanded.

Katniss was taken back by the female voice. She had never heard something quite so beautiful and yet quite so deadly. She had never been quite so scared and yet quite so calm both at the same time. Throughout her years hunting Katniss had learnt how to remain calm in stressful situations, to maintain a level head and never panic.

"Sure…" Katniss replied with a level voice. "Just don't hurt them."

Katniss's voice seemed to startle the assailant, as if she had been expecting something different, someone different. She looked up at Katniss and their eyes locked. Katniss felt her breath hitch. She had never seen someone as beautiful as this. The woman's features were chiseled and her eyes, her hypnotizing, deep brown eyes, looked as if they had seen too much pain in their lifetime.

"Um… Sure, just put the money in the bag and everyone will be A-Ok" The criminal beauty replied, quickly regaining her composure.

Katniss quickly opened the register and started piling the money into the bag as requested. Once completed, she handed the bag back to the enigma of a woman in front of her.

The woman began backing towards the door, her brown eyes never leaving Katniss's grey ones. Just before she left, everything went completely silent and time seemed to slow, the only two people in the building were the two looking directly at each other. A moment that neither of the two would ever forget for the rest of their lives.

Despite the illusion of making it seem as if time was standing still, the moment end when the man wit the trident called out.

"Jo... Johanna! Come on! We've got to go." He shouted.

Reluctantly the woman, Johanna, exited through the door. But not before making eye contact one last time and mouthing a quick and genuine sorry.

Katniss blinks. It was only a second, but in that brief second of broken eye contact Johanna had slipped through the door and disappeared.

After the initial shock of the robbery Katniss rushed over to Cressidia and phoned the police.

* * *

Meanwhile, just a few blocks away Johanna was sat in the back of a white Ford Transit trying to come to terms with what had just happened. Never before had she felt this level of sorrow or guilt after completing a job. Saying that, she had never felt sorrow or guilt after completing a job, because that's all they were... jobs. However, this time something was different, something had changed inside Johanna and she felt it was something to do with the gorgeous, grey eyed barrister. When their eyes had locked the had been a spark, an instant connection between the two that Johanna had never felt before.

Unbeknownst to either of the girls, this meeting would change the courses of both of their lives forever. This was the first time they both met 'her'.

* * *

 **Ok. So that was chapter 3. Sorry for the slow update but I have finnaly gone back to college and it's taking up a lot of time. But Katniss has finally met Jo! This is gonna be a kinda fluffy story, because, well, who doesn't like a nice fluffy story. There will be some Angst though. Anyway, for now I shall bid you Good Day.**

 **Hatchets.**


	4. Heat

Johanna was fucked, and she knew it. Ever since her last job, ever since meeting the gorgeous brunette with the beautifully piercing grey eyes she had been unable to think in a straight line. Her thoughts would continuously drift to smooth olive skin, a slim figure, the sweet smell of wood smoke and pine. She no longer had any interest in her job. Ever since the day she had joined the Peacekeepers she had never lost interest, she had never had any reason to leave. That was until now.

This girl had done something to her, she had changed her. And although Johanna would never admit it, it scared her. It scared her how much one person, a stranger at that could make her feel so strongly, even after so many years of hiding her emotions. Not only did it scare her but it elated her as well. For the first time in forever, she knew that she couldn't keep something secret (she was good at secrets, secrets were basically her life), more specifically, she couldn't keep _her_ secret. She had to tell someone, and there was only one someone she could tell.

* * *

Finnick.

He was sat in a Starbucks surrounded by strangers and potential pick-pocket victims. He had a plethora of wallets surrounding him just waiting to be pulled gently from their owners pockets. He wasn't focusing on the wallets though, nor the people. All of his attention was focused on a single person. A redhead he had seen once before. She was sat there with a cup of coff… something between both of her hands. She hadn't moved since she had sat down about an hour ago, unresponsive to the world around her, lost in her own thoughts. He was intrigued by this woman, and still he didn't know where he recognised her from.

Before he was able to get up and attempt to talk to this mysterious woman the door to the coffee shop flew open and smashed against the wall before a short, raven haired woman he knew all too well came crashing into the shop, ignoring every face (all but one) that had turned to look at her. She ran straight over to Finnick grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the shop just as quickly as she had entered.

About ten minutes of walking later Johanna finally stopped let go of his arm.

"Jo, what the hell is going on? What the hell are we doing in the park?" Finnick asked, obviously confused and ever so slightly worried. "Is everything ok? I've never seen you like this."

"Finnick, I'm screwed, I'm completely fucked." She all but shouted at him. Before he could ask, she continued, "Ever since our last job, ever since I saw those beautiful, fucking grey eyes and that adorable… Grrrrr. I've never felt like this about anyone, Finnick. I was only with her for a few seconds and she's taken over my mind. She's all I've been able to think about recently. After years of hiding my fucking emotions and not letting anyone in she just waltzes in there as if there were no walls in the first place. I have to meet her again, Finnick. Heeeelp me."

Finnick just stood there in silence after Johanna's little speech. And then he began laughing.

"WHAT?!" Johanna yelled, almost on the verge of mentally snapping and strangling him.

His laughter died down to a light chuckle as he raised two hands to placate the obviously pissed Johanna in front of him. "I just never thought that I'd see the day that the infamous Johanna Mason would have her walls cave for someone and to be honest, I'm glad it happened. You deserve someone, Jo. You deserve to get out of the Peacekeepers, to find a real job, have a life worth living." He smiled at her, one of his infectious, cheesy, affectionate grins that she couldn't help but return. "And, I may be able to help you with your plead to meet her again, if you're nice to me."

"WHAT!? HOW?! TELL ME!" Johanna yelled, maybe slightly too loudly.

Finnick smirked, "It's simple. We go back to the shop." He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"We can't go back there, that's a stupid idea." Johanna replied, shocked at what her best friend had just suggested.

"Why not? She's the only one who knows what you look like and she obviously hasn't given your description to the police, which says something of its own if you ask me. There would've been something on the noticeboard back at base if she had've. Come on, it'll give you a chance to talk to her and return the money we stole."

Johanna stood there in awe as she listened to what Finnick was saying. She had a reason to leave the peacekeepers, she had thought of that earlier. But now, this amazing man in front of her was giving her the chance to put action behind that reason.

She surged forward and tackled him into a massive bear hug before whispering the most heartfelt "thank you" she could muster.

"Come on! I've got some money to return and a girl to talk to." she said before she ran off like a small child after an ice cream van.

* * *

It had been a week since the robbery and Katniss was back at work. Everything seemed to be back to normal, Cress was joking about as usual, customers come and go, Plutarch was pretending to be bossy, and gale was still being overprotective. The only things that were different were her thoughts. Ever since the robbery she hadn't been able to take her mind of the beautiful raven haired girl and her stunning brown eyes. Johanna (If that really was her name).

Katniss had called the police almost immediately after the door had closed. She told them what had happened and two cars had arrived in under five minutes. When asked to give a statement, Katniss told the police that there had been four assailants, three males and one female. She told them that it was the female that had asked for the money and the amount of money that had been taken. However when asked to give a description of 'Johanna' (She didn't tell them her name either), she lied. She told them that she didn't get a good look at the assailant's face, she told them that her face had been masked by a hood and she had been too scared to recall what her voice sounded like. She lied because there was something about this girl that had taken a hold of her, made her want to find out more about this girl, and (maybe going a little too far here) become more than just a victim in this girl's life.

* * *

Katniss had been working for most of the morning now, and was about to go on her break when the doorbell chimed, announcing the arrival of a new customer. When she looked up to greet the new arrival her breath caught in her throat. It couldn't be, nobody's that mad, nobody returns to the scene of a crime they committed only a week ago. Yet, impossibly here she was, approaching the counter almost cautiously. Now that Katniss could see her completely, she was even more mesmerized by this woman, the way her hips swayed when she walked, the bouncing of her shoulders, not to mention the slight bouncing of certain other features.

Whilst Katniss had been daydreaming the woman had reached the counter and was now standing there with the slightest of smirks on her face. She coughed slightly, startling Katniss and bringing her back to the world of the conscious.

"Oh, um. Hi. Can I take your order?" Katniss asked, still slightly startled by the woman in front of her.

"Of course." The woman purred. "I'll have a cappuccino… and you." She added with a wink.

This caught Katniss off guard. This was not the startled woman she had seen a week ago. This was a woman who knew exactly what she was doing. And she liked it. "Errrr. Sure, I'll just get your drink."

Three minutes later Johanna was sat alone (Finnick had been called in for another job) at a table in the corner sipping on her drink mentally kicking herself for not making conversation with the gorgeous barista. She was so absorbed in berating herself that she didn't notice a tall, slender figure walk up behind her holding another cup of coffee and two slices of chocolate cake.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" The figure asked in a smooth voice, visibly startling Johanna as she jumped, nearly spilling her coffee.

"Errrr, no, not at all." She replied with a slightly shaky voice. "May I ask why though?"

"Because you asked for me in your order. I can't let down a customer now can I?" Katniss replied, now wearing Johanna's smirk from earlier.

This again took Johanna off guard causing her to stammer her response. "Oh, um, er, no. No you can't."

Katniss sat down across from Johanna and slid a piece of cake across the table along with a fork which Johanna took with a goofy smile that Katniss couldn't help but think looked adorable on the face that was sat just across from her.

"So, um. Johanna, wasn't it?" Katniss asked.

"Yeah, Johanna Mason, and yours is…?" Johanna replied, having now regained her composure.

"Katniss, Katniss Everdeen." She really should've planned this conversation before coming over here.

"Hey, erm. About las…" Johanna began but was quickly cut off by Katniss.

"Shh. Not here. We don't want people finding out. Yes, and this may be a little forward of me, I want to know about you, why you do what you do, etc. But not here." Katniss wrote something down on a napkin and handed it to Johanna. "This is my address and apartment number and mobile number. I finish work at three. If you want to talk come then." Katniss stood up and began to walk back to the counter with their now empty plates.

About five minutes of staring at the piece of paper in her hand later, Johanna finally got up to leave. She left a small tip on the table and a slightly larger one below it (the exact amount of money she had taken from the shop). Before opening the door she turned towards where Katniss was working, throwing her a small smile and a slight wave. Just before the door closed behind her she heard Katniss shout "AND BRING PIZZA!".

* * *

Four hours later Katniss was sat in her apartment eagerly awaiting a knock at her door that would (hopefully) signify the arrival of the girl that had been occupying her thoughts as of late. She had tidied the place up, cleaning all of the dirty mugs and plates that she had left on her coffee table and shoving any laundry in the washer. She didn't want to scare Johanna off by letting her know just how messy she really was. Not yet anyway.

She was about to turn the TV on when she heard a knock at the door. She never knew such a simple sound could put your nerves on edge, and set your heart racing. She took a shaky breath before stepping towards the door and opening it. In front of her was Johanna just as expected.

"Hey." She greeted with a gentle smile.

"Hi." Katniss replied with the same gentle smile. "Please, come in."

"Thank you" Johanna said as she stepped over the premises and observed her surroundings. The apartment was simply furnished with a few pictures, a large and worn leather couch, a large flatscreen TV with PS4, and a small coffee table. It wasn't much but Johanna liked it, it seemed to suit its owner.

"I bought pizza" Johanna said, remembering the plastic bag she was holding.

"Is that what that is?" Katniss replied, obviously confused. "It doesn't look very 'pizzary'."

"That's because I haven't made it yet brainless." Was Johanna's sarcastic response. 'Wait, brainless? Where'd that come from? Hope she doesn't mind.' she thought.

Katniss was shocked by the response her heart gave her at the sound of the nickname 'brainless'. She would've been offended had anyone else have called her that, but from Johanna's mouth, it just sounded… well, right.

"You're going to make us pizza? Isn't that going to take a while?" Katniss asked trying to get Johanna to ignore the blush that was slowly working its way to her cheeks.

"Well yeah I'm gonna make us pizza brainless." There's that nickname again. "I need to have some way to impress you after scaring you half to death. And no, it won't take that long. I've already prepped the dough. All we need to do is shape it and choose the toppings, of which I have brought plenty." Johanna said whilst sending Katniss a playful grin.

Katniss just rolled her eyes at Johanna. "If anything, I scared you. You couldn't even form a proper sentence." She retorted playfully, smiling when she heard Johanna grumble an acknowledgement before slinging an arm over her shoulder and leading her to the kitchen.

It was amazing, katniss thought, at how well she and Johanna seemed to get along despite their very short and checkered past. It was amazing how comfortable Johanna made her feel, how easy it was to talk to her, to joke about with her, and even after such a short time, how easy it was to let Johanna into her life.

* * *

Half an hour later the pair were sitting on Katniss's couch with a fresh pizza that was just begging to be eaten.

Katniss leant forward slightly and picked up a slice moving it towards her mouth to take a bite. She paused for a second, meeting Johanna's expectant gaze before continuing. Once the pizza touched her tongue she was speechless. It was honestly one of the best things she had ever tasted. It was absolutely perfect.

"Johanna… Wow, this is just… Wow. It's amazing." Katniss gushed to her company, who was now trying to hide a blush of her own.

"T-Thanks, I'm really glad you like it. I was scared that you wouldn't." Johanna replied shyly. 'Wait. Did I just admit that she was scared…? Damn, this girl was really something different.'

Katniss just smiled at her reassuringly, which was all Johanna needed for her to relax.

"So…" Johanna began. "I suppose I should get down to the real reason I came here. I'm sorry that we invaded your shop and stole from you. As you've probably guessed by now I'm a member of the Peacekeepers. It's possibly the worst job going. I used to enjoy it, it used to be fun. But that all changed." Johanna said as she remembered the fire and shuddered. "Because of my job I have a certain quota to fill. Your shop was supposed to be an easy job." Johanna took a deep breath. "And it would've been if it weren't for you. In a manner of thinking it was an easy job. Getting the money wasn't a problem. The problem was you. Ever since that day I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. You ignited something that I thought that I'd lost forever" Johanna finished and waited for Katniss's response.

Katniss just sat there for what seemed like forever. Just staring at Johanna as her apology and admission sank in. She was confused about what had happened to Johanna to cause her to hate her job so much, but that explanation would have to come at a later date. Right now Katniss was revelling in the fact that Johanna had just admitted that she had been thinking alot about her. However, Katniss had remained silent for far too long.

Johanna's once smiling face faltered and she got up to leave. "I guess it was just me then. Ugh. I'm so stupid. I'll just go. Sorry I bothered you. Keep the leftovers." She said sadly as she got up to leave.

Just as she was about to walk away from the couch she felt a gentle hand close around her wrist causing her to stop in her unstarted tracks and turn around. "Jo, you don't mind if I call you that?" Johanna shook her head slightly. "Did it ever occur to you that I lied to the police for a reason, that I might not give every thief that breaks into the shop and nearly gives my co-worker's girlfriend a heart attack when she finds out, my home address and mobile number." She smiled, earning a small laugh from Johanna as she pulled her back down onto the couch. "Jo, I felt it too. There is something between us. This connection, this heat. I felt it too." Katniss began to lean forward, inching closer to Johanna.

"I think I'm gonna kiss you now. Is that ok?" Katniss asked in a quiet and shy voice.

Johanna just nodded slowly before closing the gap between them allowing their lips to meet in a shy, tender kiss. This wasn't a first kiss for either party. But it was the first kiss that they had ever shared with someone they felt a real connection with.

The kiss was brief, no more than 5 seconds long. But for the two girls, it felt like all the time in the world. Once they pulled back they both sighed and grinned at each other.

"So, I guess we're cool for the whole robbery thing then." Johanna said, still grinning like an idiot.

"Yeah, we're cool you big idiot." Katniss responded, now swapping the content grin for an affectionate smile. "Wanna watch a movie?" She asked as she wrapped an arm around Johanna's shoulders pulling her into her side.

The normally butch Johanna sighed and snuggled into Katniss's side before replying. "Have you got Taken? Liam Neeson is my favorite actor of all time."

This caused Katniss to laugh. "I can't believe I found you. He's my favorite actor too." She said as she brought taken up on her playstation.

Johanna snuggled deeper into Katniss's side before replying "I do believe I found you".

* * *

"Jo?" Katniss mumbled about half way through the film, still holding the girl into her side.

"Yeah?" came Johanna's muffled reply.

"Why haven't you left the Peacekeepers? You don't have to answer I was just wondering."

Johanna shifted so she could look up into Katniss's eyes. "I guess I never really had a reason to leave. Not until recently." She smiled, placing a gentle kiss on Katniss's Jaw.

* * *

 **Hey guys. So, here's chapter 4 of Until her. Sorry for the wait, school has been draining and I've recently got an evening job leaving me with very little time to think and write. Not sure about this chapter, whether I moved it too quickly or not. Either way, here it is. And to the guest that commented on the last chapter, yes, I always planned on having Katniss lie to the police to protect Johanna.**


	5. Flame

Katniss opened her eyes and was welcomed by the near pitch black darkness of her apartment. She had fallen asleep at some point nearing the end of the movie with Johanna already snoring ever so slightly, still nested comfortably into her side. Katniss shifted herself just enough so that she could look at Johanna without waking her. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful laying there, curled into Katniss's side, fitting as if she had been designed just for that exact spot. Her eyes were fluttering slightly and her lips twitching, forming half words and small, affectionate smiles. Katniss could only hope to think about what was going inside Johanna's head.

She looked at the time. 00.17am. Before she had time to stop herself she extracted herself from Johanna's comfortable embrace and gingerly stood up trying not to make a sound whilst simultaneously trying to work the aches and pains from falling asleep unexpectedly. Turning towards Johanna, she carefully threaded her right arm underneath her knees and her left arm around her back. Then, ever so carefully Katniss lifted the smaller girl up off of the couch muttering a quick "Come on you, let's get you to bed" and began to carry her towards the main bedroom.

Once she reached the door to her bedroom she 'gracefully' opened it by pushing the handle down using her backside and quietly tapping it open with her foot. Once safely inside she laid Johanna down onto the bed before tucking her up and giving the girl a feather light kiss on the temple as a "good night", or rather "good morning" earning another unconscious grin from the girl before silently exiting the room on hunters feet and crashing back down on the couch and quickly falling asleep again.

* * *

Johanna awoke in a soft and warm cocoon of grey bed sheets inside a room she had never seen before. However, instead of being panicked by her new surroundings her thoughts were eased by two things. The first being that this was the first night in years that she hadn't woken up kicking and screaming after the same old nightmare and the second being the scent of the room, the smell of pine mixed with the slightest hint of wood smoke. Slowly, she uncurled herself from under the sheets and stood up, yawning and stretching as she went.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Johanna made her way to the bedroom door and pulled it open silently only to be greeted with one of the most adorable sights she had ever seen. In front of her was Katniss, laying sideways on the couch with her head nestled into the crook of her arm sound asleep. She was breathing so softly Johanna would've thought that Katniss was dead if she hadn't have seen her mouth moving and twitching and her nose wrinkling every so often.

Johanna's stomach growled and she reluctantly tore her eyes away from the sleeping beauty to stare at the organ. Slowly her thoughts of the girl drifted to a pile of steaming pancakes drizzled in syrup with a side of crispy bacon. The thought made her stomach grumble again, louder this time causing Katniss to stir but, fortunately for Johanna, not wake up.

'Surely Katniss won't mind mind if borrow some things from her kitchen to make us breakfast. She seemed to like my pizza last night so why not surprise her with pancakes?' Johanna thought to herself as she silently made her way to the kitchen.

* * *

A few minutes later Katniss was woken by the feeling of something lightly tickling her face and the sweet smell of syrup and bacon. Groggily she opened her eyes only to find Johanna's big grinning face hanging over her with her short, shoulder length hair dangling down and brushing gently against her face.

"Good morning sleeping beauty" Johanna said with a teasing tone that at the same time was laced with affection. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good morning to you too" Katniss mumbled as she pushed Johanna up and off of her and sat up rubbing her eyes. "And I slept fine thanks. Much better than I normally do. Normally I'm woken by regular nightmares but for some reason, last night I wasn't." She smiled at Johanna, who eagerly returned the smile.

"I made us breakfast" Johanna half whispered shyly.

"Is that what I can smell? It smells great and if it's anything like the pizza last night I'm sure I'll love it." She said cheerfully, not used to being this well rested this early in the morning.

Johanna all but ran into the kitchen before returning with two plates piled high with pancakes and bacon.

"I hope you don't mind, I may have kinda used your kitchen." Johanna said with an apologetic smile handing Katniss a plate and a fork.

Katniss just laughed pulling Johanna down to sit next to her. "Yeah, no shit Sherlock. And no, I don't mind."

Johanna laughed at the comment and visibly relaxed, gently shoving Katniss with her shoulder only to receive a much harder shove back.

The two girls sat back in silence to enjoy the food and the company in a comfortable and content silence.

* * *

Once the girls had finished their food Katniss took the plates back to the kitchen and dropped them in the sink before returning to the couch and crashing back down next to Johanna and wrapping her arm over the girl's' shoulders and drawing her into her side.

"That was amazing, Jo. Seriously, you may be the best cook I have ever had the pleasure of meeting." Katniss gushed. "I mean, just Wow."

Johanna blushed and stared down at her lap shyly before replying with a quiet "Thank you, Kat. You have no idea how much that means to me. It's been so long since someone's been this nice to me. Much less that person be someone I genuinely care about."

Katniss just smiled at the suddenly timid and open Johanna Mason drawing her impossibly closer. "Jo? You know you told me that you wanted out of the Peacekeepers?"

Johanna just turned to look Katniss dead in the eyes before nodding slowly, obviously confused about where this conversation was going.

"I have a friend, Peeta Mellark. He runs a successful restaurant here in town. Unfortunately his head chef has retired recently leaving him with an incomplete kitchen." Katniss said as Johanna just stared at her blankly. "If you want I can talk to him and see if I can get you an interview. He doesn't look at resumes, all he cares about is your skill as a chef so will test you based on that." Katniss paused to let Johanna realise what she was saying. "And from what I've experienced so far, Jo. You would make an amazing chef."

Johanna just sat there in absolute awe at what this amazing girl was offering. Before Katniss could speak again a tear escaped Johanna's eye and she was practically tackled into a sitting hug by the shorter woman.

"Y-You'd really do that for me?" Johanna sniffed.

"Well, yeah." Katniss smiled. "If you plan on sticking around in my life and give me the pleasure of letting getting to know you." causing Johanna to choke a laugh through her tears and hug her tighter.

Johanna pulled back just enough to peck Katniss on the lips before resting her head on Katniss's shoulder. "How did I ever get lucky enough to have you find me?" Johanna whispered.

"I do believe that it was you that found me, Jojo." Katniss replied, feeling Johanna's content smile grow ever larger against her neck and the heat of a blush radiate from her cheeks, presumably from her new nickname.

"Now come on. You'd better go home and change. You have a job to quit." Katniss said with a grin, standing up and pulling Johanna up with her.

Johanna beamed at her, pulling Katniss into one last embrace before walking with her to the door of the apartment.

"Text me once you're done. I want to buy you lunch and learn all about you." Katniss said with affection laced in her voice and a smile upon her lips.

Johanna nodded with a massive grin on her face before kissing Katniss on the cheek and leaving the apartment.

* * *

After practically sprinting home, all the while wearing a massive grin, Johanna took a long shower where she thought back upon the events of that morning. She had woken up in Katniss's bed, tucked in and warm, she had woken up of her own accord and not of some stupid nightmare full of fire and screams. She had made breakfast for this girl and had woken her up. This girl had then pulled her into her side and hugged her whilst she praised Johanna over her cooking skills. And then, to top it all off she had practically given her a new job. Despite the short amount of time she had known Katniss, she had never felt more cared for, more complete in her life. However, where this would've scared her before now, elated her. There was definitely a connection between the two women that Johanna was sure that they could both feel it. The way Katniss had given up her own bed for her, the way she pulled her close despite only knowing her for a day, the way she kissed her. Yes, she was sure that Katniss felt it too.

Once out of the shower and securely wrapped in a towel she immediately went over to her phone and dialed in a number that she had memorised by heart.

Finnick's.

The dial tone rang before a voice picked up on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Hey Finn, It's me."

"Jo? Where the hell were you last night? You weren't at your apartment." Finnick almost shouted down the phone at her.

"Woah, calm down there." Johanna replied. "I never asked you to check up on me. And if you must know, I spent the night at Katniss's apartment." She paused."And Finn, before you say anything, nothing happened…"Johanna added with a smirk. "Well not in that sense. A lot of other very, very good things happened though." Finnick could hear the smile in her voice as she said that last sentence.

The phone line went silent for several seconds before Finnick spoke again.

"You do realise that this is generally the part where you tell me what happened." he said with a sarcastic tone to his voice.

Johanna just rolled her eyes at her friend's comment. "I don't have to tell you everything that goes on in my life."

"Isn't that the reason you called me though?" Finnick replied with a smirk evident in his voice.

"Oh...Erm...Ah… Yeah." Johanna muttered before beginning to explain what had happened.

She started at the beginning, explaining the brief conversation she and Katniss had in the coffee shop before moving onto the evening, the pizza, the admission, the film, the kiss, waking up in Katniss's bed, breakfast. "And that wasn't even the best part, Finn. She's practically given me a new job… Well an interview for a new job." Johanna said, speaking quickly and excitedly, nearly tripping over her words.

"So does that mean…?" Finnick asked.

"Yeah, it does. I'm getting out." Johanna replied quietly.

"Look, you know I always respect the decisions you make, and as your best friend I will always support them but do you think that she is worth the risk? I mean, this is Snow we're talking about here." Came Finnick's cautious reply.

"Finn, she called me Jojo."

"Oh…" Was his quick and incredibly shocked response. "But you haven't allowed anyone to call you that since… Not even me. I did once and you very nearly tore my head off. She must be special"

Johanna chuckled at the memory. "Yeah, I think she is."

"In that case Jo. I'm happy for you. And just so you know, I'll always have your back, through thick and thin, always." Finnick responded happily.

"Thanks Finn, and I yours. I'll talk to you later."

"Sure thing, Jo. Bye."

"Bye Finn"

Johanna sighed happily before dropping the towel and heading over to her wardrobe and picking out a pair of camo trousers and a tight fitting black tee. Looking at herself in the mirror attached to the inside of the wardrobe door she spoke quietly to her reflection.

"Right, let's go start the rest of my life."

* * *

Johanna once again (and probably for the last time) found herself in front of the half complete apartment building with the old and now rusting steel gate. She thought back to what was now nearly four years ago, the first time she stood in front of this half building she thought that this would be the job that would support her for the rest of her life. Apparently not. She pushed through the gate and headed towards the main doors of 'The Capitol Building'.

As she pushed through the doors she was met by the familiar bustle of her soon to be ex-coworkers and the occasional "Hey Johanna" or "Sup?" from faces she recognised but never bothered to learn the names of. She walked forward a few steps before a hand clamped down on her shoulder. She spun around, already knowing who it was.

"So, you're really gonna do this then?" Finnick asked.

Johanna nodded. "Yeah. She's worth it Finn." She said with a smile and a light in her eyes that let Finnick know that she was 100% sure about what she was saying.

"Ok." He said with a gentle voice. "I'm going with you."

"What do you mean?" Johanna asked, obviously confused.

"We're a team. Have been since the day you joined." Finnick spoke calmly. "You go, I go. I have enough saved up to last awhile, at least until I find another job." He smiled. "You ready?"

Johanna just stared at her best friend that over the years she had come to see as another brother and at what he was prepared to do. Ever since that fateful day, Johanna had been sure that there would be no one that she would ever truly care for again in her life, that she would never have a family again. And whilst the word 'family' may be very far away, only a dot in her vision, it was getting closer. Meeting Katniss, realising how much Finnick cared for her and vice versa. Things seemed to be falling in place, they say that good things come to those who wait. Looks like Johanna had waited long enough.

She nodded. "Let's do this"

Together they marched up to Snow's office and barged in, not caring if he was in a meeting or not. He was.

Every face in the room turned towards the pair before one of them spoke. "Miss Mason, Mr Odair. To what do we owe the unexpected pleasure?" He asked, his face blank as per usual.

"We quit snow." Johanna said before Finnick could formulate a slightly lighter response.

"Really?" He asked. "That's a shame, losing two of my best and most trusted operatives at the same time will be a real impact on this organisation. I trust that I will have your silence on the operation of this organisation?" He said, his voice as steady as always.

Finnick managed to speak before Johanna this time. "Yes sir, you will. As long as we are left alone from the moment we step foot outside that gate you will have our silence."

"Very well. Consider our contracts terminated. You may collect your personal weapons from the armoury on your way out." Snow finished.

Johanna and Finnick turned and left the room closing the door behind them.

"Something's not right. That was too easy." Finnick whispered once they were out of the room.

"I know. Let's just get our weapons and leave." Johanna replied, also worried about the situation.

Unbenounced to the pair, after leaving the room President Snow had turned to one of his lackies "Have them followed." he said in a dark tone, an obvious change from his usual calm and collected one.

* * *

After collecting their weapons they quickly made their way towards the door all too aware that they were being shadowed. Looking at each other they quickly formulated a plan, not needing words to know what the other was thinking.

Johanna raised an eyebrow notioning towards the door. 'Wanna do the old double door trick?'

'Really? That old thing?' Finnick motioned.

Johanna just nodded.

Finnick nodded too. 'Ok then.'

The pair quickly exited the door putting their plan into action.

A few seconds later their shadows barged through the doors only for one to be met by the tip of a trident held by a smirking Finnick and the other to be met by the blade of an axe being held by an extremely pissed off Johanna.

"Follow us further than this point…" Johanna began.

"And we will make your lives a living hell." Finnick finished. "Now turn around, head back inside, 'And play nice'". Finnick continued, referencing his favorite film 'Toy Story' in a deadly serious voice.

The two followers turned around at breakneck speeds and ran back inside.

Once they were gone Johanna turned to face Finnick. "Really? Toy story references? What are you, 12?"

"Hey! It fitted the moment...Kind of…" Finnick laughed.

"Can you take these back to my apartment, Finn?" Johanna asked, holding out her hatchets towards Finnick.

"Why can't you take them?" He asked, taking them off her after putting his trident on his back.

Johanna began to bounce up and down. "I" she paused "have a date." She all but squealed in a very 'un-Johannaly' fashion before sprinting off out of the gate.

Finnick just rolled his eyes and chuckled lightly to himself before turning towards the gate and following his metaphorical sister.

* * *

 **Eh... Again not sure. Writing has never been my strong suit. Or passion really. Personally I like engineering and finding out how things work but this story idea was stuck in my head and my sister somehow convinced me to write it. I have other Joniss story ideas so there will be more but I'd like to finish this one first. Anyhoo. See you in the next chapter.**


	6. Fuel

Katniss's phone buzzed in her pocket and she pulled it out to see what the alert was for. She unlocked her phone and tapped on the text icon. She saw that she had a message from an unknown number. Curious she tapped on the text only to nearly drop the phone with laughter when she saw what what in front of her. The text had been from Johanna. She had sent Katniss a goofy photo of herself sticking her tongue out whilst her hair whipped out behind her (she had apparently taken the photo whilst running).

Katniss grinned at the goofy photo, quickly saving it and texting a reply to Johanna.

-Where are you off to in such a hurry? .K

-Oh you know, just off to go and have a dinner date with the girl I just quit my job for. .J

Katniss smiled. "Huh. She did it. Good." Katniss mumbled before replying to the text.

-She sounds special. What's she like? .K

-Oh, she is special. I've only known her for a short amount of time and yet I can safely say that I don't want her to leave me any time soon. .J

-I very much doubt she will. .k

This caused Johanna to smile and blush slightly.

-Anyhoo. Where were you running to? I haven't even told you where we're meeting. .K

-Your place. I thought that we could walk together… If you don't want to that's fine. I just thought that it'd be nice is all. .J

-It's fine Jojo :). I like that idea. I'll be waiting. .K

-Ok. Great! I'll see you in a bit. :D. .J

Katniss smiled and went to the photo gallery on her phone, pulling up the picture of Johanna's goofy face and smiled at the picture before setting it as the background of her phone.

About two minutes later her phone buzzed again. Another picture from Johanna. This time it was her, laying on her back with a large red mark on her forehead. A written message came soon after the picture.

-Walked into a lamppost whilst daydreaming. :P. .J

-You're a goof. .K

-Maybe, but I'm your goof. .J

Katniss froze, shocked at what she had just read. However, it wasn't because she didn't like what Johanna had sent her, it was quite the opposite. It sounded good.

-Shit. Sorry, that was probably way too fast. It just kinda slipped out. I'm not normally like this. Sorry. .J

Johanna stopped, turned around and began to head home. She was sure that she had just scared Katniss off with that last text. Just as her shoulders drooped and she began her sad, slow journey back to her own apartment where she would scream and throw things about whilst complaining about how she always manages to fuck everything that is good in her life up, she received another text.

-Yeah. A little fast. I don't mind though. It sounds good. :) .K

Johanna stood in awe at what she had just read before jumping up and down on the spot and giving herself a mental high five, earning several odd looks from passers by.

-Ok. Erm. good. Nearly there, be there in 5 mins. .J

-Ok. See you then :). .K

* * *

Almost exactly five minutes later there was a knock on Katniss's apartment door causing her to jump from her seat and sprint to it. She quickly unlocked it and all but threw it open to be faced by an incredibly amused looking and an incredibly sexy Johanna. KAtniss had thought that Johanna looked great from the first time they met but there was something about Johanna in a tight white shirt, camouflage trousers and boots.

"Excited to see me or something Brainless?" Johanna joked earning a light shove from Katniss.

"No..." Katniss retorted weakly, giving a shy smile, which earnt a broad grin from Johanna who was immensely pleased with how she could make this girl so flustered.

"So where are we going for our first official date?" Johanna asked putting an emphasis on the 'official' hinting towards their first encounter.

Katniss rolled her eyes at the woman in front of her before responding. "Ah. Well, you see. That's a surprise." Katniss said with a wink.

"I hate surprises." Came Johanna's response.

Katniss put on an over exaggerated pout before jokingly saying "Awww. I thought that I was a surprise. Guess I'll have to find someone else to go on this date with."

"NO!" Johanna shouted, a pleading expression on her face. "P-please don't. I know it's only been a short while but I really really like you. I don't have anyone else." Johanna continued, quieter now, trying her hardest not to cry.

Katniss rushed forward and enveloped the girl into a hug. "Shh. Shh. It's ok. It's ok. I'm not leaving you. I was joking. I still want to go on this date with you."

Johanna pulled back and wiped her eyes. "Really?"

"Obviously. I really like you too. We've already established that." Katniss smiled "I want to get to know you. What you like what you dislike, everything." She raised a hand and lightly placed it against Johanna's cheek making soft circles with the pad of her thumb, smiling as Johanna pressed into the touch, visibly calmed by the simple gesture. "Now come on, I think that you'll like this surprise." Katniss said, stepping out of her apartment and locking it.

Once outside the pair began walking to where Katniss had planned their date. They remained quiet as they walked enjoying the others company. Tentatively Johanna edged closer to Katniss 'accidentally' brushing her hand judging the girl's reaction to the light touches. Then, ever so slowly, Johanna gently entwined her fingers with Katniss's, smiling shyly and blushing when Katniss turned her head to face her giving her an affectionate smile and squeezing her hand reassuringly. The two kept on walking together happily, hand in hand, shoulder to shoulder.

* * *

They finally came to a stop outside a small restaurant, with large front windows and a simple brass sign above the door, "The Hob".

"Well, this is it." Katniss stated looking at Johanna expectantly.

"It's quaint." Johanna said, sounding slightly confused. "But why'd you bring me here?"

"You'll see." Katniss said with an all knowing smirk as she stepped up to the door and held it open for Johanna to enter.

Once inside, the pair was met by a candle lit interior of hardwood tables and exposed wooden beams giving the entire place an old, rustic aesthetic. A blonde man stepped out from behind the counter and walked quickly over to the two women.

"Katniss! It's so good to see you again." He said smiling at the woman taking her free hand into a warm handshake causing Johanna's grip on Katniss's hand to tighten slightly and the slightest hint of jealousy to appear in her eyes.

"It's good to see you too Peeta" Katniss replied. "How's things?"

"They're good. Still need a new chef, but we're coping." He said, his voice tired.

Suddenly Johanna realised why Katniss had brought her here, why she had been so keen to keep it a secret and why she had been so sure that she would like the surprise.

Katniss turned her head to face Johanna, sending the girl a sly and yet affectionate smirk. "Well, I do believe that I may have solved that problem for you Peeta." She smiled. "Meet Johanna Mason. Probably the best chef you will ever have."

Johanna smiled at the compliment before sticking her hand out for Peeta, who took it in a firm handshake. "Johanna Mason. I heard from a little bird that you have a vacancy." She said sending a sideways glance at Katniss. "I'd like to apply for the job."

"Excellent. As you probably know, I don't do your standard interview. Personally I don't care how you did at school or what your past jobs have been. All I care about is whether or not you can cook." Peeta said, his eyes never leaving Johanna's.

She nodded before turning to Katniss. "You planned this." She stated. "When?"

"I phoned Peeta just after you left this morning. Told him how good of a cook you are and that I wanted to surprise you with something special. He suggested this." Katniss replied with a soft blush and smile.

"Your mission, Johanna Mason, should you choose to accept it, is to cook yourself and your date here some food good enough to land yourself a job." Peeta said with a smirk.

Johanna rolled her eyes at the cheesy mission impossible reference. "Alright, show me to the kitchen. I have a woman to woo"

Both Peeta and Katniss smiled. However the smiles told two different stories. Peeta's was a smile that said that he was pleased by Johanna's confidence. Whereas Katniss's smile was a proud smile, full of affection.

A few seconds passed before Peeta nodded. "Ok. Right this way. Katniss, would you like to take a seat at your usual table, I need to go and give her the grand tour of the Kitchen." He said before turning and heading to the kitchen, leaving Katniss alone. This gave Katniss time to think about the past couple of days and how much her life had changed, about how much Johanna had changed it.

It had only been a short amount of time since meeting Johanna but already Katniss had stronger feelings for this girl than she had ever had for anyone else. If she believed in soulmates she would quite happily say that Johanna was hers. She currently knew almost nothing about Johanna apart from the facts that she used to work for a criminal organisation and that secretly, deep down, she was incredibly insecure about being left alone in the world, leaving Katniss to assume that something unthinkable had happened in her past. This assumption had made Katniss silently promise both herself and Johanna that whatever happened in the past and whatever happens in the future Katniss would be there to protect Johanna in any way that she possibly can, be that physically or mentally. She would be there for Johanna.

* * *

About 30 minutes later a triumphant Johanna came striding out of the kitchen brandishing two steaming plates of food. She placed one plate down in front of Katniss before placing her own plate down opposite Katniss and taking her seat.

Katniss stared in awe at the dish in front of her. It was simple enough, spaghetti and meatballs with a thick tomato sauce and a little basil topping it off. But never before had she ever smelt something quite like it.

"Jo, this looks absolutely amazing. I don't think I've ever smelt anything like it." Katniss stated enthusiastically towards a blushing Johanna.

"Thanks. I hope it tastes as good as it looks." Johanna smiled at Katniss who eagerly smiled back. "I have to say though, Peeta's kitchen is waaaaaay better than yours." She continued before wincing as Katniss kicked her in the shin whilst sticking her tongue out. Johanna chuckled and rubbed the injured leg before continuing. "But seriously, it has literally everything a chef could want…".

Katniss listened as Johanna rambled on about the kitchen and her love of cooking. She watched as Johanna really opened up, she watched Johanna smile and frown as she relived her biggest successes in the field and some of her less successful ventures in the world of food. She watched as Johanna revealed who had taught her the tricks of the trade, watched as Johanna's franticly waving arms froze and began to lower back towards the table, as her once beaming and bright face became dark and frowning, as a small tear escaped the corner of her eye which Katniss automatically reached up to catch.

"...My mum taught me." Johanna repeated.

Katniss instantly shuffled around to Johanna's side of the table, her food now completely ignored, and cautiously pulled a stiff Johanna into her embrace. Once fully encircled in Katniss's embrace Johanna relaxed slightly, her once heavy breathing returning to normal.

Johanna took a deep breath to continue before being cut off by Katniss. "Shhh. It's ok. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She gently pressed a feather light kiss to the top of Johanna's head. "I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want.".

Johanna looked up at Katniss and smiled."Thank you" She whispered. "I'll tell you one day, I swear."

"One day is fine by me." Katniss replied softly.

Almost immediately after that Peeta came bursting out of the Kitchen.

"Johanna! This is absolutely fantastic. I've never tasted anything like it. Seriously, you're better than any of my previous, and current employees!" He stopped when he saw the scene in front of him. "...And I see that you're a little preoccupied. If you want to go that's fine. I have your number, Johanna. I'll call you. I have a few more interviews to do but I'm pretty sure that you already have the job."

"Yeah. Thanks Peeta." Johanna replied weakly.

He smiled at the pair in front of him before he turned back to the kitchen.

"Hey, can we go back to yours? I'm in the mood for ice cream and a movie." Johanna asked, still firmly planted in Katniss's embrace.

Katniss smiled and nodded. "Sure." She stood up and gestured for for Johanna to take her hand which was happily accepted. "Let's go. Any movie you had in mind?" She asked.

"I was thinking a Disney marathon." Johanna smiled.

Katniss laughed and pulled Johanna to her side. "Yeah. Ok. We can do that."

The two left the restaurant together, hand in hand as Peeta watched from the kitchen door with an approving smile being worn upon his features. Unbenounced to them a second set of slightly more disapproving eyes watched the couple leave. The owner of the eyes mumbled quietly to themselves before walking off.

* * *

Four movies and one tub of ice cream later Katniss and Johanna were sat, wrapped in the other's embrace.

"Sorry about ruining our first official date earlier. I didn't mean to. It's just hard sometimes. Remembering her." Johanna said quietly.

"Hey. It's ok. You didn't ruin anything." Katniss smiled. "I was happy just to be spending time with you. And to be honest, watching you ramble on about something you love. It was kinda cute." Katniss said causing Johanna to blush.

Looking at the clock Katniss spoke again. "It's getting late"

"Yeah. I'd better get going. Good night Kat." Johanna spoke softly as she got up to leave.

"I don't like the idea of you walking home alone at this time of night, Jo. It's nearly eleven." Katniss said, a hint of concern evident in her voice.

"I can take care of myself, Kat." Johanna said with a smile. Happy at the fact that Katniss was concerned about her wellbeing.

"I know you can." Katniss replied. "I'm not brainless. I just don't like the idea of you being alone." Katniss repeated. "Do you want to stay the night?"

Johanna smiled at Katniss affectionately. "Ok. I'll stay if it makes you happy… Brainless" She grinned at the nickname, even after it had earned her a swift kick to the shin.

"You make me happy." Katniss mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Johanna asked, only to smile in realisation as Katniss smiled at her shyly with a faint blush.

"You can borrow some PJ's if you want. They may be a little big but they'll fit. They're in the middle drawer." Katniss said. "And you can take the bed too."

Johanna opened her mouth to argue the matter but Katniss quickly shot her down with a quick glare.

"Ok. Good night, Brainless." Johanna said before reaching up and kissing Katniss quickly on the cheek and exiting into the bedroom.

Katniss smiled to herself as she laid down on the old leather couch to try and get some sleep.

* * *

About 10 minutes later Katniss opened the door to her bedroom and quietly stepped inside only to find that Johanna was still awake. The raven haired woman smiled at Katniss and shimmied over in the bed slightly allowing Katniss some room. Quickly, Katniss slid herself underneath the sheets, instantly to have Johanna's arms wrap around her waist and pull her in closer. The pair settled down and fell into a comfortable slumber together.

Elsewhere in Panem that same night a figure sat on the edge of their bed, brooding on the events that had occurred that day.

* * *

 **So, Chapter 6. What do you think? Sorry for the wait. You know, school and all that crap. Anyhoo. Here it is. Not sure when the next one will be. But there will be a next one.**

 **Hatchets.**


End file.
